The Last Day
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: My first Rizzoli & Isles fic. Also my first holiday piece. One-shot of Jane returing home from the last day of work before the holidays. Lots of fluff, enjoy and happy holidays! Edit: Corrected spelling mistakes & some new lines added.


As much as I would like to own them, the show (Rizzoli & Isles) and all the characters don't belong to me - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own.

Ok, so I wanted to treat my lovely readers to something new. As it's Christmas, and I've been stuck in a non-stop Rizzoli and Isles craze, I thought that I would try writing some fanfiction for the show. Also, something festive, as I have never done a holiday themed piece before. Enjoy!

Merry Christmas everyone!

[Edit: I've made a few changes to spelling mistakes and grammar, including a few new lines here and there. Enjoy!]

* * *

><p>Jane Rizzoli studied the landscape around her. Boston was literally covered in a blanket of white, which added another layer of beauty to an already stunning city. Sure, she loved the snow, and she loved spending time in it with her family. But, with the job she had, it had it's downfalls. She couldn't chase criminals without the constant threat of falling over, and simply put, it got in the way of her doing her job. Still, she had to put up with it. At least she had something to look forward to.<p>

Maura.

She smiled at the thought of her girlfriend before continuing up the driveway. The freshly fallen snow crunched under her feet as she finally reached the door and the christmas lights twinkled around her, making the area around her feel like a fairyland. It was almost too good to touch, thought Jane. She already felt the feeling of home seeping into her skin, and it never felt so good to come home to this house. Other than going to her apartment to pick up random stuff, Jane practically lived here.

She thought about earlier. It had been a long day with non-stop paperwork, and to top it off, she had fallen over as she left the station. So now she was cold and wet and not in the happiest of moods.

It was a little after 7 as she reached up and knocked on Maura's front door, waiting to be let in. She didn't have to wait long, as the door opened soon after, completely erasing her gloomy mood that had bugged her all day. In the doorway stood a very relaxed Maura, who to Jane, looked absolutely stunning. The medical examiner was dressed in a pair of navy sweatpants and one of Jane's BPD grey t-shirts with her hair falling loosely around her shoulders. The detective licked her lips and grinned to herself.

"What?" Maura asked, unsure of just what Jane was smiling at.

"Nothing."

The ME rested her hands on her hips. "Tell me Rizzoli." She stated with a mock seriousness.

Jane smiled, chuckling to herself before meeting Maura's eyes once more. "Why do you always look like your ready to do a photo-shoot?"

Recognising the reference Jane was making, the honey blonde leant upwards, lightly kissing Jane on the lips before pulling away again. "Come on in. You must be cold."

"Damn right!" Jane exclaimed, finally walking into the warmth that was Maura's house. Luckily for her, none of her crazy family were around, so as soon as the door closed behind her, she pulled Maura into a tight embrace. She felt the woman's warmth radiating around her as it warmed her cold and damp body. "It's so good to be home" She said, nuzzling into Maura's neck, holding her tightly.

Maura pulled away slightly so that she could look at Jane's face. "Same here. Now, why don't you go and get changed and I'll wait for you out here."

"Ok." The detective kissed her before finally letting her go and taking her boots off. She then headed for her and Maura's bedroom.

She only had one thing in mind, reaching the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. What she didn't realise, or plan on for that fact, was Bass being in the way. She tripped over, not seeing him and fell on her face for the second time that day. She let out a yelp as she hit the floor, hoping that Maura wouldn't hear her. Unluckily for her, Maura always heard everything

"Jane, are you alright?" the doctor called out from the living room.

"I'm fine, I just caught my toe"

"Ok."

Jane sighed a breath of relief as she stood up. She patted Bass on the head before walking away. "God damned turtle" she cursed under her breath before finally reaching the bedroom.

She found her Red Sox jersey and a pair of sweatpants before leaving the room again. As she made her way back down the hallway, she tied her hair up into a ponytail before walking over to kiss Maura on top of the head. She then headed to the kitchen to make herself a hot drink.

Not more than 3 minutes later, she felt a pair of soft, tender arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Hey you" Jane greeted, not even needing to turn to see who it was. She just knew.

"Hello to you too." Maura smiled, kissing Jane on the shoulder.

"How can I help you today Dr. Isles?" Jane smirked, continuing to prepare her hot drink.

"Hmm, well you can start by joining me on the couch in a minute Miss Rizzoli and then you tell me how your last day of work went."

"Right, cause I'd just love to talk about my awesome last day at the office." Jane's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I'm sure you would." Maura smirked, planting another loving kiss on the detective's shoulder before letting her go and making her way back over to the couch where she plopped down.

Soon after, Jane finally left the kitchen and joined her girlfriend on the couch. Maura instantly leant over, snuggling into Jane ready for her to tell her how her day went.

"So, how did your day really go Jane?"

The eldest Rizzoli child leant forward and rested her mug on the coffee table before leaning back into the couch so that she could wrap her arms around her lover.

"Well, what do you want to hear first?"

"Just tell me everything."

"Ok, so first of all, I had a deathly amount of paperwork to do. That was the best fun I've ever had. It was literally all day and I could not contain my excitement this morning when I arrived in the bullpen to find a stack of files on my desk, when I could have still been here with you in our nice warm bed. I had so much fun it felt like I was banging my head against a brick wall. It didn't help that you weren't there either. I had no one to hang out with."

"You could have called me Jane."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to feel like a burden. You deserved this day off. I would have been a bother."

"Never say that. Call me anytime."

"Ok"

"Ok." Maura repeated, kissing Jane before letting her continue with her story. However, the detective was stopped short when her mother came through the door.

"You have got to be kidding me." Jane grumbled under her breath, receiving a punch in the arm from Maura. "Ouch! Hey! Maura, what was that for?"

"Be nice, she's your mother."

The raven haired woman stuck her tongue out before turning slightly to face the kitchen. "Hi ma" Jane shouted towards her mother who was now in the kitchen.

"Hi Janey. Hi Maura"

"Hi Angela"

Jane studied her mother moving about the kitchen. By the looks of it she had just come back from taking Jane's beloved dog, Jo Friday, for a walk. "Hey ma, did you just take Jo Friday for a walk?"

"Yes indeed. She was the perfect little dog!" She said, making herself a cup of coffee before gathering her things and getting ready to retreat to her guest house.

"Thanks ma."

"No problem Janey." Angela smiled, kissing Jane on the top of the head before heading for the doorway. "I'm going to leave you two lovebirds to it. Goodnight girls."

"Night ma"

"Night Mrs. Rizzoli."

As soon as she left, Jane looked at Maura.

"Right, so your on a first name basis with my mother now?" Jane smirked, shooting the doctor one of her 'Really, Maura?' looks.

"What? Maybe I am. Is it really a problem?"

"It's weird." Jane said as she left Maura looking confused and started looking around for her dog.

"Jo, where are you?" Next thing she knew, Jo jumped up and sat on Jane's lap.

"Aww, look. Bass has come to join us!" Maura smiled as she snapped out of her confusion and watched her pet tortoise slowly walk into the living room and join them. He stopped in front of the couch and hid his head in his shell as if he was going to sleep. "Come on, tell me what else happened today" Maura prodded Jane for her to continue.

"Well, to top off being swamped with paperwork, I fell flat on my ass as I left the station. Thank God I haven't got work again for a few weeks. I made a complete idiot of myself."

"Aww. Really?" Maura mocked.

"Yes. Really."

"Come here" Maura sat up and let Jane rest her head on her shoulder. She stroked the side of her face as the detective snuggled into her neck.

"Thank you."

"It's my duty as your girlfriend to look after you. Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm not sure. My hip hurts a lot though"

"Come on. Let me have a look." Jane shot her a look as if to say 'Really, Maura?' The medical examiner just shrugged and gave Jane her best puppy dog eyes. The detective sighed and gave in, knowing that she couldn't resist Maura's innocent look.

Maura watched as Jo Friday jumped off Janes lap. She then watched her lover sit up and turn slightly. She pulled up part of Jane's shirt and examined her right hip.

Jane winced and pulled away. "Maura! Be careful!"

"Really Jane?" The blonde laughed.

"That hurt and you know it!"

"Yes Jane. Whatever you say."

"Yes. It freaking hurt Maur."

"Ok, let me kiss it better and then let me get a closer look. I promise I'll be more careful this time."

Jane hesitated but moved closer to her girlfriend once more. "Promise?"

"Yes"

"Ok" They sealed the deal with a kiss before the doctor leant down to kiss it better. The raven haired woman then looked away so that Maura could get a better look.

"It looks like a minor scrape. Nothing serious. You'll have extensive bruising though."

"Oh great. I just love the thought of having a huge great yellow and purple bruise plastering my hip. That's gonna be really attractive isn't it?" Jane pouted, sitting back on the couch once more. Maura joined her, resting her elbow on the back of the sofa and turning so that she could watch her lover.

"Hey, I'm the only one who should be seeing it." She mocked, slapping Jane lightly with her free hand.

"I assure you, Dr. Isles. You are and will be the only one who will be seeing it." Jane laughed. She looked at Maura and caught the doctors thousand megawatt smile and smiled herself. She still couldn't believe she had her all to herself, she meant so much. She showed her appreciation for the amazing woman in front of her and captured Maura's lips with her own. She then leant closer to the doctor, feeling her warmth.

They sat there in silence for a few seconds before Jane broke it.

"Damned snow" She huffed, causing Maura to giggle. "Is that funny doctor?" She smirked.

Maura continued to giggle. "No." She said as she tried to keep a straight face and failing.

"You liar!" Jane laughed, jumping forward and grabbing Maura. The smaller woman giggled as Jane wrapped her arms around her. Unexpectedly, Jane started tickling her.

"Jane! Stop!" Maura giggled as Jane stopped and leant up to her face so her breath was tickling Maura's skin.

"Ok" She smiled, leaning forward into another kiss.

Maura blushed. "Oh, I just remembered!"

"What?"

"I have something for you in the kitchen. You stay here and I'll go and get it."

"Ok" Jane reluctantly let Maura go and watched her walk into the kitchen.

As the detective glanced around, she spotted the christmas tree with many chocolates hanging from it. "Ah ha!" She smirked, getting up and heading straight for the tree. She looked around before sneaking off one of the chocolates. She ate it as fast as she could before she saw Maura entering the room with a plate of cookies.

"What are you looking so guilty for?" Maura asked, putting the plate of cookies onto the coffee table before walking up to Jane who was stood near the tree.

"Nothing"

"Like I believe it Rizzoli. What are you up to?"

"Nothing!" Jane squeaked.

"Let me smell your breath."

"No!"

"Jane..."

"Ok"

Maura smelt her breath. "You've been at the chocolates again haven't you?"

"No"

"Don't lie to me Rizzoli."

"Ok, I may have... Ooh, look! Cookies!" Jane averted her attentions and ran towards the cookies on the coffee table.

Maura just laughed at her girlfriend who was now focusing on the cookies as if they were the most important thing in the world. The honey blonde walked up to her and put her arms around Jane's waist as the detective waited to be told she was allowed to pick one up.

"Go on!" The doctor laughed. Jane grabbed a cookie and started eating it. She ate one half to herself and gave the other half to Maura. She wrapped her arms around the blondes waist as they both ate.

"This is going to be the best christmas ever Maura." Jane whispered, stroking Maura's hair and placing a kiss on her now exposed neck. "Best ever."

_Fin._


End file.
